moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Slayers (Band)
((WIP)) The Slayers were a historical group of traveling poets in Zundrbar, who were known for their stories about the actions of Zundrgrim- Zundrbar's warrior deity. The Slayers was a group made up of three Dwarves and was founded in +1500 during the Nonconformist Reformation, in an attempt to spread the word of Zundrgrim. The three members were Svarthofdi Hornstrom, Grimkel Starkadrsson, and Hrothulf Anwendsson. Background Worship of Zundrgrim had never been very popular in Zundrbar, however stories were still passed down by the oral tradition. Many of these stories were written in both prose and poetic, and thus some were sung as songs, whereas others were read as epics. One such epic, was known as the "Zundrgrimsleed," or the "Lay of Zundrgrim." The Zundrgrimsleed tells the tale of how Zundrgrim enters battle one day with an opposing force of Dwarves from the Wetlands who have come to convert the Zundrbarians to the worship of the light and make them bow to the Anvilmar High King (as at the time, the Bronzebeards had not become the rulers of Ironforge). Zundrgrim (whose actual name was Heimdall Toriggsson) finds himself in battle with his father- Torigg Eilafsson. Zundrgrim and the host of mountaineers with him are able to defeat the army of around fifteen Bronzebeards with ease, but Heimdall realizes it is his father- Torigg whom he has slain. Heimdall then turns to the other mountaineers to tell them that the host killed Heimdall. Heimdall from there went on in the Wetlands and travelled about as a wandering sword, until he saved a group of trappers in Zundrbar from a large bear by the name of Bjorn. It is said that Heimdall tames the bear Bjorn, and uses it as both his war mount and a pet in battle. The trappers called the individual they say, "Zundrgrim," as they did not know Heimdall. From there, Heimdall rode around the Wetlands on his bear, until digging a tomb for himself in the Wetlands- the Ironbeard Tomb, naming after the Captain of the Mountaineers at the time- Vigrin Ironbeard. Formation (+1500) The Nonconformist Reformation began in +1500, when the forces of the Church of the Titans attempted to create a theocracy in Zundrbar, by having the high priest of the Church, form a dyad with the Prince of Zundrbar to lead. The Runesmithing Guild immediately responded with protests, and supported the Nonconformists with the materials required. When the rebellion began, there were few church services, which meant monks and priests had to go from door to door preaching the word of the Titans. Fearing that revolutionaries would hurt them in protests or loyalists would burn them for heresy, most of the denizens of Zundrbar locked their doors when these missionaries came. The Slayers were a band of three retired warriors who had travelled around the Wetlands and slain a wide variety of beasts, and claimed to have been taught by Zundrgrim. Upon returning to Zundrbar from a long time of being away, they gave many speeches and spread written words of Zundrgrim. Operations (+1500 to +1504) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Zundrbar Category:Entertainment Category:Entertainment Organizations Category:Bards Category:Musical Organizations Category:Zundrbar Organizations Category:Organizations